SRV-14-A Fei-Yen
The SRV-14-A Fei-Yen is a playable Virtuaroid featured in Cyber Troopers Virtual-On: Operation Moongate. It is a mass-produced replica of the original Fei-Yen. Description Although the original Fei-Yen prototype - and its creator, Dr. Plajiner - had both mysteriously disappeared, the DN Corp. had obtained blueprints that he had left behind. Using this data, they developed a mass-produced version of the Fei-Yen. It is only half as powerful as the original, despite that a number of issues concerning the design remained unresearched. It is also the fastest playable VR in the game. She has a rapid-fire Beam Launcher SG-4000 for her right-hand weapon. In her left hand, Fei-Yen wields the MPAS-14, which acts as both a beam bowgun and a beam rapier in melee. However, her most distinctive weapon system is a Type-f variation of the Viper II's BL-c04 homing beam launcher. This Type-f launcher fires the "Love Heart", a flat, heart-shaped homing beam adding to the VR's feminine charm. By no means should the Fei-Yen replica be underestimated despite her weak statistics. It has one more surprise up her sleeves: In times of extreme stress in battle, she goes into a brilliant, golden glow for her Hyper Mode, where her overall offensive power is increased twofold! Development History SRV-14 Replica Fei-Yen Development After many failed capture operations, DN began grasping the basic specifications concerning Fei-Yen. It was studied whether DNA can reproduce her special abilities with general battle VR. Of course, this was an unreasonable consultation. As a fundamental problem, it was obvious that she wears a V-Converter that is different than those used in general battle VR. From the collected data, it turned out that Fei-Yen's V-Converter was not mind-formatted. Because it was unknown why such a thing could be controlled, DNA was quickly starting to lose hope. Then, among the discarded data found at the former 0 Plant, several files related to Fei-Yen were somehow miraculously recovered. The highest executive committee subsequently ordered the restoration of the data in the files with the highest priority, rescinding all other objectives. This work had proven to have a considerable yield. It wasn't possible to reproduce all of the data perfectly, but they were able to grasp the approximate outline of the VR-014. The DN Corp. attempted then to develop a duplicate of the Fei-Yen based on the restored data. Such is the fuselage designated SRV-14 Replica Fei-Yen. The SRV-14 was driven by a conventional operation method based on the M.S.B.S. Although performance does not compare to the original, there was still a superior aspect of mobility in particular with regards to other conventional VR models, so it was formally approved. In V.C.009e, though there is almost no distinction in appearance between the replica and the original, the former has not succeeded in reproducing the original Emotional Attack. On the chest of the replica is a variation of the Viper II's BL-c04 beam launcher produced by delpioux, the BL-c04 Type-f. And, in regards to physical destructive power, the weapon produces a satisfactory homing beam. What is noteworthy, is that it succeeds in reproducing a certain aspect of the Hyper Mode. Of course, although functions like the original are not developed in the replica, the tendency of the increase is clearly seen in the attack power. Gameplay Strategies As Fei-Yen *Take advantage of the Fei-Yen's superior ground speed to run circles around your opponents, but you still have to either defeat them by shaving off all of their HP, or by winning through a time over. *Be wary of Fei-Yen's weak armor, because one good hit from an enemy could cause some serious damage, or in severe cases, you lose the round. *Daring and veteran pilots could let themselves be damaged somewhat sufficiently in order to enter Hyper Mode. Against Fei-Yen * A particularly tough fight for most people due to her speed. She may keep running round the arena, extremely fast, and you'll have a hard time keeping up. Eventually, you end up losing from a time over. * Use the same tactic on her! Hit her once, then hide behind a crate until a time over. If she comes close, fire your weapons - She'll dash backwards. * An alternative method is to do a side dash. The enemies from Belgdor and above all jump when you do a side dash. Use this predictability to your advantage. * Otherwise, you can use Temjin or Apharmd. Hide behind a small obstacle. When she comes close, throw a Power Bomb. It explodes instantly, she won't have time to evade it and the blast can erase the projectiles, giving you an opportunity to fire back against her. * Once the Fei-Yen's health drops below the halfway mark, things will become much more complicated, as she goes into Hyper Mode when that happens. She'll receive a significant boost in her abilities and turn a golden color. Her attack power will increase twofold, so don't get hit by her ♥ Beam while she is in this state! Trivia *She was the first playable Virtuaroid to feature the "Hyper Mode" mechanic. The 2nd and 3rd generations of Fei-Yen series VRs would have this feature, too. *Being that the original Fei-Yen prototype is twice as powerful as the mass-produced version, the SRV-14-A's power in Hyper Mode can be considered equivalent to that of the prototype. *Fei-Yen had an earlier version of her stage theme that sounds very similar to the theme song of the Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon anime series, titled "From the Moon to Me". This went unused, possibly due to concerns at Sega of potential legal action from the producers of the Sailor Moon anime. The track was hidden in the game files of Operation Moongate. "From the Moon to Me" was ultimately scrapped from the final game, but was reused in the drama CD Cyber Net Rhapsody. **Coincidentally, Fei-Yen has somewhat of a resemblance to the titular protagonist of Sailor Moon! **The arena in which this robot is encountered, the Moon Base, more specifically the fact that it takes place on the moon, is also a reference to said anime series. *SRV is an abbreviation for Special Reconnaissance Virtuaroid. *No other VR has ever used the SRV prefix in its model number. *She is the only VR whose name is not in block letters. *Fei-Yen's name may come from fei yen, the Chinese term for "flying swallow bird", referring to Chao Fei Yen in the wen xuan poem of Pan Chieh-Yu (poetry in rhyme-prose form). Gallery SRV14FeiYen.gif|SRV-14-A Fei-Yen CG rendering SRV14FeiYenHangingOut.png|Fei-Yen hanging out at the Moon Base FeiYenMPAS14.jpg|MPAS-14 SRV14FeiYenInGameHD1.png|In-game model (1P color, front) SRV14FeiYenInGameHD1A.png|In-game model (1P color, rear) SRV14FeiYenInGameHD2.png|In-game model (2P color, front) SRV14FeiYenInGameHD2A.png|In-game model (2P color, rear) External Link(s) *SRV-14-A Fei-Yen replica at Virtual Century (Wayback Machine) Category:Virtuaroids Category:1st Generation VRs Category:Special Reconnaissance Virtuaroids Category:Operation Moongate